The New Rise of D,Hara
by Potternatzu
Summary: Summary: Harry discovers he is the ruler of two very powerful countries after a surprise will reading at gringotts. Watch as he takes the world by storm destroying any in his path. Will he be able to stop Voldemort and the death eaters while also keeping himself from the clutches of his previous friends and mentor. Dumbledore/Weasley except twins and Arthur bashing! First fic so
1. Chapter 1 - learning the truth

**The new rise of D'Hara**

Summary: Harry discovers he is the ruler of two very powerful countries after a surprise will reading at gringotts. Watch as he takes the world by storm destroying any in his path. Will he be able to stop Voldemort and the death eaters while also keeping himself from the clutches of his previous friends and mentor. Dumbledore/Weasley except twins and Arthur bashing! First fic so be nice.

 **Disclaimer: all characters belong to their respective creator which is either J.K Rowling (Harry Potter) or Terry Goodkind (sword or truth series) I make no money from this work of fiction even though I truly wish I did. Mature and violent themes (involving torture) so if you don't like either please leave now thanks and yes I'm making harry OP but anyone with the powers he has is going to be. Any way enjoy. Potternatsu**

"speaking"

" _Thoughts_ "

ʂ parsletongue ʂ

 _letters_

Chapter 1: learning the truth.

Harry was having a terrible summer, first his darling uncle had beaten him again after the order had threatened him and his family if harry hadn't sent them mail that they would storm the house second his friends had again abandoned him; he had sent letter after letter but not a single reply had been sent.

"That's it when I next see them they are getting what for!" he shouted as he stormed around his small bedroom that he had been tossed into after his uncle had beaten him. "BOY WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MAKING NOISE" his uncle bellowed from downstairs. "sorry uncle I won't do it again" he shouts back " _you overgrown walrus you'll get yours soon enough, you and your family_ " he thought bitterly to himself.

He then saw an owl winging itself towards his bedroom window " _ah so they have decided to reply to me_ " he thought waiting for the owl to land. Once the owl had landed he noticed it was a very officious owl not one that would come from either the Weasleys or Dumbledore "now where have you come from then?" he asked the owl taking the letter from the owl.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _My name is ragnok I am writing to inform of the will reading of one lord Sirius Black, please inform me if there is any problem with attending if there are not any problems this letter is also a portkey which will activate at 12.00pm on Friday the 17_ _th_ _of July._

 _Your sincerely_

 _Ragnok silverblade manager of gringotts_

" _well well it seems no one thought to tell me that I was to get anything from my godfather well I'll be going at that date to see what's going on"_ he thought to himself "you can go on I'll be seeing him Friday" he said to the owl which flew out of the window back to gringotts.

 **Friday the 17** **th** **11:59am**

Harry looked at the clock on his side table and saw that it was 11:59 and picked up the letter as it started to glow blue indicating that the portkey was about to activate, as it activated he felt the hook behind the navel that was the norm of portkeys, he landed in the office of a very officious looking goblin, he stood and bowed his head to the goblin saying "Greetings Ragnok Silverblade may your enemies blood run just as their gold runs like rivers into your vaults" the goblin looked at him shocked then replied saying "Greetings Lord Potter may your dealings be profitable and your enemies see only loss" Harry stood straight looking the goblin in the eye trying to see if there was any deception in his eyes, he then smiled and said "you called me here for a will reading how come there isn't anyone else here?" Ragnok smiled and chuckled as he looked at the young lord "well I sort have lied about the time of the will reading as I needed to talk to you about something else beforehand "Harry's eyebrow rose in response to that statement "well what do you need to talk to me about Ragnok?" Ragnok chuckled again "straight to the point just like one of your ancestors which is what I want to talk to you about, I have been trying to contact you for the last 5 years about a will reading of your parents and an inheritance test which should have been performed when you reentered the wizarding world." Now Harry was worried and angry that there was something that was kept from him. "then let's get to it then." He said glaring at Ragnok silently demanding it happens sooner rather than later.

Ragnok reached behind his desk and pulled out a bowl and a dagger "just cut your palm and let the blood flow into the bowl the cut will heal itself when the correct amount of blood has been taken." Harry picked up the dagger slashed his palm and held his hand over the bowl as his blood poured into the bowl, once the bowl was half full the cut in his hand healed and Ragnok picked up the bowl poured the blood on a piece of parchment and waited as the blood was absorbed into the parchment, after a few minutes all the blood was absorbed and words began to appear on the parchment, once the words finished appearing on the page Ragnok picked it up and began to read after a while he grew pale and handed the parchment to harry to read.

 **Inheritance test for one Harry Potter**

 **Father: Richard Rahl**

 **Mother: Kahlen Rahl nee Amnell (mother confessor)**

 **Blood adopted by: James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans**

 **Titles:**

 **lord Rahl of D'Hara (through father)**

 **master of the mord sith (through father)**

 **leader of the army of D'Hara (through father)**

 **King of Ebinissia (through mother)**

 **Lord Potter (through blood adoption)**

 **Lord Gryffindor (through blood adopted father)**

 **Lord Slytherin (through right of conquest)**

 **Heir presumptive of house Black (through godfather)**

 **Powers and blocks and bindings:**

 **Magic core: 98% blocked (10% more allowed in times of stress)**

 **Parsletongue: 50% blocked**

 **Shadow walk: 100% blocked**

 **Confessors power: 100% blocked**

 **Additive magic: 100% blocked**

 **Subtractive magic: 100% blocked**

 **Natural occlumens: 100% blocked**

 **Natural legilimens: 100% blocked**

 **All blocks applied by A.P.W.B.D on 1 November 1991**

 **Wedding contracts:**

 **Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry Potter signed by A.P.W.B.D and M.G.W 2** **nd** **November 1991**

 **Vaults and monetary value**

 **Vault 1 (Ebinissia vault): 10,000,000,000 galleons**

 **Vault 2 (lord Rahl vault): 10,000,000 galleons**

 **Vault 3 (lord Gryffindor vault): 100,000,000 galleons**

 **Vault 4 (lord Slytherin vault): 100,000 galleons**

 **Vault 200 (main potter vault): 100,000,000 galleons**

 **Vault 367 (potter trust vault) 50,000 galleons to be refilled every year from main vault**

 **Vault 378 (heir of house Black vault) 50,000 galleons to be refilled every year from main vault**

 **Vault 500 (Mord Sith vault) 1,000,000 galleons**

"well shit I'm rich and the leader of two countries" Harry stated before passing out in shock Ragnok looked down at the young lord and king and laughed "he took it better than I thought he would. Axegrinder take the young lord potter to the hospital wing so he can recover!"

 **A.N. wow long first chapter hope you all liked it I forgot to mention in the disclaimer that in this story D'Hara and Ebinissia are both very well know countries and a regarded as countries you wouldn't dream of attacking due to unparalleled military might both magical and not. Any way please read and review and for the love of the gods don't flame as I will just ignore them as they are not appreciated or helpful in any way if there is any review that are helpful I will gladly take what's said into consideration. Thanks again Potternatsu**


	2. Chapter 2 - releasing the blocks

Chapter 2 – releasing the Blocks

"speaking"

" _Thoughts_ "

ʂ parsletongue ʂ

 _letters_

Harry woke up groaning " _that was a really weird dream… wait a second why do I smell antiseptic?"_ looking around he saw blurry shapes reminiscent of a hospital wing "H-hello anyone there?" he heard a door open behind him and spun to see who was coming which to be honest wasn't very good idea as he still didn't have his glasses on. "ah King potter your awake. His lord Ragnok has commanded me to tell you of the powers that we discovered were blocked by Dumbledore and what we recently discovered was in your scar while we ran some medical tests while you were unconscious." Harry looked at the blurry shape of the goblin before him and stated "what do you mean what you discovered in my scar? And where are my glasses?"

The goblin was rather taken aback by the bluntness of the questions towards him but shrugged and looked around until he saw the glasses on a side table away from where the young king had been, when he handed them to Harry he stated "yes we found something very dark and evil residing within your scar with further information gathering we discovered it to be a horcrux a vilest piece of magic..." Harry butted in "sorry to interrupt but what is a horcrux? I've never heard of them before" the goblin stared a while at harry as if gauging him I should sincerely hope you haven't heard of these abominations they are a piece of a person's soul that is torn from the main peace and placed inside a container to allow the creator life after they should have died." Harry was shocked and disgusted at what he was just told. "you mean to tell me that there is a piece of a person's soul inside my head?"

"yes king potter I do but we goblins have a ritual that will remove it and all the blocks that were placed upon you on the 1st of November 1991 "Harry jumped of the hospital bed and glared at the goblin in front of him "then let's get to it! Where do I need to be?" the goblin jumped as Harry landed in front of him then pulled himself together and beckoned the young king to follow him "I'll take you to the ritual room and while we make our way there I will explain the powers that were blocked." Harry nodded and followed the goblin who then started to talk "the first think that was blocked was your magic core that one is kind of obvious it was blocked to decrease the amount of magic you have access to, to only 2% which the fact you can use magic be it even alive is amazing and shows the power you contain which when full unbound would show you to be the most powerful war wizard since your great grandfather himself…" Harry stopped walking causing the goblin to stop as well making the goblin frown at stopping "what do you mean war wizard and my father wouldn't that my great grandfather was more powerful than merlin?" the goblin chuckled then full out laughed Harry just glared angrily at him "I'm sorry King Potter I shouldn't have laughed do you know who one of your ancestors was?" harry just looked at the goblin with a deadpanned look on his face which stated 'what do you think' "ah so you don't" the goblin stated "sorry your great grandfather was the wizard of the first order Zeddicus Zul Zorander himself" Harry looked shocked at the information "wait didn't he live like a thousand years ago or something?" he asked, the goblin looked thoughtful for a moment and said "yes he did as did your parents which makes you being here even more remarkable."

They walked some more in silence until the goblin started talking again "king Potter the other powers that were blocked were your parsletongue ability which again was obvious it's the ability to speak to snakes and other reptiles such as dragons as it was blocked by 50% it means that you are only able to speak to snakes which shows because you didn't try to talk to the dragon in the first task during your first year, now the shadow walk again is slightly obvious and not at the same time shadow walking is being able to enter any shadow and reappear in another anywhere in the world the only problem is that the shadows must be linked together to be able to travel very far." Harry nodded at that it seemed logical otherwise it would be too easy to abuse true it's easy to abuse any power but that would have been more easy to. The goblin continued the next power is the Confessors power, this power is the easiest power to be abused by a male rather than women." Harry looked angry at that statement and was about to respond when the goblin raised his claw like hand and stated "what I mean is for a male this power is unlimited unlike it is limited to be used once without recharge for a female so once a female uses this power they have to wait from two hours to sometimes two days dependent on their power, the most powerful of them all was the mother Confessor Kahlen Amnell, which was your mother I believe, who could use her power then two hours later use it again, the confessors power was that of love…" harry grew pale at that and said "you mean that love did protect me from Voldemort's spell?" the goblin shook his head

"No king potter what saved you from the killing curse was old magic no one knows the spell which lily potter used to protect you." He said "what I mean is once someone is touched by the power they would do anything that the person who touched them asks them to do even fight their old allies to the death to protect their mistress, master in your case, they would even spill their deepest secrets if so asked, which is why the women who had this magic were called Confessors as they were the final arbiters of truth, but there was a drawback to this power they could never fall in love as they would destroy the person they loved the first time they laid with them as the restraint on the magic would loosen at the peak and be released into the person they loved." Harry grew pale and hung his head " _I can never be with her then dammit why does fate hate me"_ "However your mother and father found a way round the magic." Harry's head shot up and he stared at the goblin "but…" his heart sank at that one word "… they never told anyone how they did it." He saw the devastated look on the young king's face "im sorry King Potter if they had I would have told you, the next power is that of additive magic this magic deals with the creation of things and adding things to other things like giving more mass to a coat or growing a person's hair even throwing something called wizards fire which is just as potent as the fiendfire curse these days, the next power is subtractive magic it is the opposite of additive magic in that all it does is destroy anything it touches, the last two are mind magic's…"

Harry nodded "I know what they are Dumbledore made Snape teach me occlumency last year and legimency is the opposite as its about entering another's mind to find their secrets the block must mean I would have never been able to learn them" the goblin nodded and then stopped outside a door which was ornately decorated "we are here king potter, one thing before you go in when your confessors power is unblocked there is a chance you will touch the one releasing the block please don't worry about it all in there know the risks they are taking." Harry looked worried and slowly entered the room and saw and single alter in the middle of the room surrounded by five goblins "ah king potter" one of the goblins stated "please strip and lay on the alter" Harry did so and shifted uncomfortably on the cold stone of the alter. "king potter please do try not to move as it will make this go a lot slower than it needs to be, also this may sting a little as we are removing some heavy duty blocks from you so they will be painful as they are released."

The goblins stepped back into their circle and started to chant in their native tongue and Harry started to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: will readings and revealed truths part 1

"speaking"

" _Thoughts_ "

ʂ parsletongue ʂ

 _letters_

What felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes the chanting and pain stopped "King Potter?" he heard from a distance he slowly and painfully turned his head towards the voice "y-yes?" he said in a pain-filled voice "we… erm have removed all but one of the blocks the only one left now is the block on your Confessors powers which we cannot leave on but we can give you a choice." Harry looked at the goblin who spoke and said croakily "w-what's the c-choice?" the goblin shifted uncomfortably under the young Kings gaze "w-well the choice is the one of us do it." He said indicating the goblins in the room "or we bring in one of our criminals which is destined for the block for crimes against the great goblin nation and against you" Harry was thoughtful for a second and then said "I have this choice as there is a chance I could release my power into the goblin releasing the block isn't there?" the goblin gulped and nodded in the affirmative "then I will have the criminal we might as well hear what he can confess to if I do touch him with the power" the goblin nodded and briskly walked from the room and dragged in a bedraggled looking goblin who had seen better days "this is the goblin King potter this is gutrend he was the previous accounts manager for the potter account now he is obviously not, he will be performing the last ritual to unblock your confessors power." Harry just nodded and lay back down painfully on the alter "l-let's get it done with" harry said painfully, again he started screaming as the goblin began chanting, then suddenly the pain stopped and the was calm as if he was floating in a calm sea he could feel the hands of the criminal goblin on his chest and saw his lips moving but could hear no sound then his power was loosed he immediately knew what the power was, it was the power of the confessors and it was all loosed at the goblin who was touching him.

Outside of his mindscape in the ritual room the room shook from the telltale thunder without sound and the pain of the power being released washed over the goblins on the other side of the room, at the alter gutrend fell to his knees and said reverently "master, command me" Harry lay on the alter still panting from the pain and said "t-take me to the hospital wing I need to recover" Gutrend leapt to his feet and tried to lift his new master "m-master I can't I'm not strong enough… I have failed you master" he wailed. Harry just looked at him calmly as said "fool ask some of the others to help you" Gutrend turned and hurried over to the goblins on the other side of the room and began to beg for help, they soon were all carrying the young confessor king to the hospital wing to recover from the removal of the Horcrux and Blockings on his powers.

 **5 hours later**

Harry awoke again in the hospital wing however this time it felt different the air seemed cleaner and the room clearer as he looked around he saw his glasses on the side table beside him " _I can see! Holy hell I can see perfectly_ " he began to chuckle "I CAN SEE!" he yelled laughing "master you're awake thank the gods I was so worried when you didn't wake" he heard from beside his bed, his head snapped round and he saw Gutrend kneeling on the floor next to his bed as the goblins wide eyes shone with happy tears. Harry scrambled back in shock as he tried to remember what had happened, as he remembered his heart sank, he had touched this goblin with his power and destroyed its free will, then he remembered who this goblin was and what he had done and grew angry, just before he could issue a command the door opened and ragnok walked into the room "ah king potter you're awake, I hope it was all successful?" Harry just nodded as he glanced at Gutrend who had dropped into a combative stance when the doors opened in order to protect harry "Gutrend stop! They are not hostiles" harry said at once Gutrend came out of the combative stance and knelt by Harry's bed again. Ragnok gave Harry an appraising look and said "king potter if I may ask you to ask Gutrend to confess to his crimes we can get it over with and get on with the readings which is in around a half hour" Harry nodded and replied "Of course Ragnok and please call me Harry, now Gutrend tell us all of your crimes." And he did every crime he had committed against harry and the goblin nation.

After Gutrend had spilled his darkest secrets Harry had felt sick " _how can anything be that cruel_ " he thought to himself "master what do you command of me?" he heard from in front of him, he looked down and saw Gutrend kneeling before him and sneered down at him "I command that you die, I want you to die right now" he commanded to Gutrend, and Gutrend did just that he fell dead at the feet of Harry, the goblins who were in the room all looked at him in shock, Harry turned to Ragnok and said "Sorry Ragnok I seemed to take your execution from you, I hope you can forgive me?" Ragnok just stared at the body of the traitorous Gutrend for a moment before replying "that's okay Ki…. Harry he was yours to do with as you wished after you touched him with your power. There are no hard feelings" Harry sagged in relieve "Now Harry I believe we have some wills to be read the first will be the one of Lord Sirius Black, if you would please follow me?" Ragnok said heading towards the door.

As they made their way towards the room that the will readings would be held Harry turned to Ragnok and asked "I know that my title is King potter but is there another title I can be called?" Ragnok looked thoughtful for a moment and replied "yes King Potter there is, it is The Lord Rahl, the Master of D'Hara which is as you know one of your domains" Harry nodded and said "then can you and all the other goblins call me Lord Rahl instead of King Potter it gives me at least some anonymity." Ragnok nodded and said "Of course Lord Rahl it will be done and the other Goblins will also call you Lord Rahl I will pass it on as you are in the reading." "Thank you Ragnok" Harry replied smiling slightly.

They finally reached the room where the will was going to be read Ragnok turned to Harry and said "lord Rahl if you could wait out here for a moment and I'll tell Axegrinder of your change in title." Harry nodded and stood to the side of the door and replied "Thank you Ragnok. Will you be coming out to get me or announcing me?" Ragnok grinned savagely and said "I will be announcing you…" suddenly he cut off and stared wide eyed at the two figures who was walking up the corridor behind the young king "LORD RAHL" a booming voice rang out inside the corridor echoing off the stone walls, Harry turned as his title was boomed out and came face to breast plate of a mass of brown leather with a large stylized 'R' embossed in gold, "May I help you?" asked Harry taking step back to look at the large man who had boomed his name, what he saw was a man who was a solid 6'7 with short cut blonde hair, this man was obviously D'Haran, the man looked down at the young Lord Rahl then suddenly dropped to the floor and started to recite a devotion "Master Rahl guide us. Master Rahl teach us. Master Rahl protect us. In your light we thrive. In your mercy we are sheltered. In your wisdom we are humbled. We live only to serve. Our lives are yours." Strangely to Harry he heard two voices reciting the devotion one was the booming man's voice another was a soft woman's voice, "rise my children." Harry said instinctively the two stood and Harry caught site of the woman who came with the man she was around his height with long braided blonde hair and dressed in body tight brown leather with a red baton on a gold chain around her wrist. "who are you?" he asked eyeing the two people warily ready to touch them with his power if it was needed, "I am Dena named after my ancestor." The woman said in a soft yet commanding voice "I am a mord sith Lord Rahl I am assigned as your personal guard and will not leave your side except for sleep and using the facilities unless you want me to join you" the woman continued with a sly smile, the man answered next "I am General Reibisch I am commander general of the first file of the D'Haran forced, I am also part of your personal guard." Harry nodded then turned back to Ragnok and said "you were saying Ragnok?" the goblin king was as pale as a goblin could go and shakily replied "y-y-y-yes L-Lord Rahl as I was saying I will be announcing you myself once you hear me state your title you may come in." Harry nodded and Ragnok entered the room closing the door behind him.

 **Inside the will reading room.**

Ragnok leaned against the door and breathed a sigh of relief and when he composed himself made his way to the goblin who was presiding over the will reading and in his own tongue explained the title change for the young king and lord who was stood outside with two of the most intimidation people on the planet, the goblin paled at what he was told yet nodded and made notes on the parchment in front of him.

While the exchange was going on Hermione Granger was sat at the conference table next to Ron and his family, she leaned over to Ron and whispered "what do you think is happening to cause the goblins to act like this?" Ron in his normal fashion was eating something "dammed if I know" he replied spraying her with some of whatever the hell it was he was eating.

Then the goblin at the front of the room stood and any conversations that may have been happening died down and everyone sat quiet waiting for him to start the reading, "before I start the king ragnok of the goblin nation wishes to say something," all eyes turned to the king of the goblin nation while a small gasp escaped from where Hermione was sat, Ragnok's eyes flashed with amusement at the reaction of the young squib born witch she ducked her head face red with embarrassment, he chuckled and then announced "May I present The Lord Rahl, the Master of D'Hara." Dumbledore who was sat in the room choked on his own spit at the announcement that the seat of the Lord Rahl had been filled, as he was think about who could have filled the seat the door to the room slammed open and in walked the Lord Rahl flanked at either side by two people who scared the wits out of most of the people in the room except Alastor 'mad-eye' Moody and strangely Hermione.

Everyone stared at the young man who had taken the role of Lord Rahl as he made his way over to a chair with one on either side of him for his guards when he sat the Goblin cleared his throat and said "now that everyone is here I wish to start the reading"

 **A.N** **I am so sorry for the long wait for an update *dodges numerous weapons thrown* I have been unable to finish writing this chapter due to work but im back now and have graced you all with an extra-long chapter to hopefully show you im truly sorry. Im sure many who read this chapter has noticed that I made Hermione a squib born rather than a muggleborn this has a reason that you will find out in a later chapter.**

 **Again sorry about the long wait hopefully you wont need to wait as long for the next chapter than you did for this one. Please read and review any flames will be completely ignore but constructive criticism will be used.**

 **Hopefully will be back soon Potternatsu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** will readings and revealed truths part 2

"speaking"

" _Thoughts_ "

ʂ parsletongue ʂ

 _letters_

 ** _L_** ** _ast time: Everyone stared at the young man who had taken the role of Lord Rahl as he made his way over to a chair with one on either side of him for his guards when he sat the Goblin cleared his throat and said "now that everyone is here I wish to start the reading"_**

All eyes turned back to the Goblin at the front of the room as he started "I welcome you all to the will reading of one Lord Sirius Orion Black I am Axegrinder and I will be overseeing the reading" he drew out a scroll and opened it a blue figure rose from the scroll and began to speak.

"I Lord Sirius Orion Black declare this my last will and testament as of 31 July 1994 being of sound body and mind 'shut it Moony' I bequeath the following items to the following people;"

"To Arthur, Charlie, William and Gred and Forge Weasley I bequeath 10,000 Galleons each to do with as they please, as well as the Marauders notes of pranks and prank items created when we were in school to the twins do us proud and create fun in this time of despair" the people in question had tears in their eyes and the twins well they were looking at the figure with awe and respect.

"To Molly, Percy, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley I leave you 30 sickles between you and a piece of advice stop stealing from his vault and spying on him, yes I know about it all, if you swear an oath to not spy or steal from him you will receive more you must do this now" there was a gasp from Hermione at this news, harry looked at her and saw the repulsion on her face at what they did and smiled at least he knew she hadn't done anything like that she would have reacted differently if she had done, Ron being Ron exploded and shouted "WHY THE HELL DO THEY GET 10,000 GALLEONS WHEN WE GET NEARLY NOTHING I WILL NOT BE SWEARING ANY OATH WE DESERVE THE MONEY WE WILL GET WHEN HARRY IS KILLED FIGHTING THE DARK LORD!" Molly and Ginny nodded at this, Harry was fighting his instincts not to reach out and touch them all with his power, Hermione was silently crying into her hands at what Ron had said about her best friend and secret love not that she had ever told Harry, she resolved that she would tell him as soon as they were back in school, suddenly a deep booming voice echoed around the room "SILENCE YOU IMPUTENT WELP BE LUCKY YOU ARE NOT IN D'HARA BECAUSE WHAT WE HEARD FROM BOTH THE WILL AND YOU, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED WHERE YOU SAT FOR SPYING AND THEFT!" everyone except the strange woman in red and the Lord Rahl jumped at the loud and powerful voice "and who are you to issue threats to upstanding people" demanded Dumbledore "I am General Reibisch the commander general of the first file of the army of D'Hara." The general replied, "and I am known as mistress Dena and I am a Mord Sith and one of the personal guard of the Lord Rahl" stated the woman in the red leather, Dumbledore and a number of the older witches and wizards paled at that knowing full well what a Mord Sith can do. "and you who are you?" Dumbledore demanded of Harry, Harry looked at Dumbledore with his piercing green eyes and stated "I am the Lord Rahl and the king of Ebinissia and I am representing a member of my family" Dumbledore looked as if he wanted to ask who he was representing when the will restarted.

"To Hermione I leave 10,000 galleons to do with as you wish and a piece of advice as well, go for it tell him before it's too late and also demand an inheritance test from the goblins at the end of this reading." Hermione nodded even though the figure couldn't actually see her doing it.

"To Narcissa Malfoy I leave 10,000 galleons under the stipulation that you divorce the pompous prat you call a husband if you do not you will be cast out of the Black family and the money paid for your dowry will be demanded back with interest, if your son Draco swears and oath in front of my heir stating that he will not join the death eaters and Voldemort my heir will decide whether to accept him into the family and remove him from his father's influence if your son doesn't do this he will never be able to join the Black family nor will his children if anything happens to my heir, thing about it you have until the end of the reading." At this Narcissa and Draco had thoughtful faces as they thought about the offer.

"To Andromeda, Teddy and Nymphadora Tonks I leave each of you 10,000 Galleon and accept you all back into the Black family." Andromeda had tears in her eyes at this and Nymphadora looked as if she wanted to hex the parchment for the use of her name.

"To Remus Lupin I leave you 30,000 galleons and the wolf cottage and you can't give it back so buy yourself a new wardrobe your clothes are disgusting, also tell her already I know she likes you so do it or my heir will hex you to kingdom come till you do, you were my brother Remus as was James so I trust you with her so do it. Goodbye brother" Remus was full out crying and laughing at this, "trust him to do that" he said in a watery voice.

"To Harry Potter my heir I leave you everything else including the Black lordship, I know you will do right by it, at the end of the reading please listen to the oaths of Narcissa and Draco if they are going to give them and decide whether to let them back into the family. Goodbye pup I love you."

At this the figure faded away and Axegrinder rolled the parchment back up and stated "all those who have money to collect will find a goblin outside to take you to the vault to collect the correct money trust me we will know if you try and take more, all those who need to stay to give oaths to get money and other items please stay seated, thank you." All but Harry, his guards and the Malfoys stood and left, Narcissa looked confusedly at Harry and asked "why are you still here I know you said you were representing a member of your family but no one of your family was mentioned?" Harry chuckled at that "Lady Malfoy a member of my family was definitely mentioned he was mentioned right at the end." Narcissa's eyes widened at that as did Draco's and Narcissa asked shakily "H-how do you k-know Harry Potter?" Harry smirked and said "I should hope I know him, I am him." Draco almost fell off his chair in shock, Lucius actually did fall of his chair, "you lie you are not Potter!" Draco almost shouted at him, Harry smirked again and raised his wand "I Harry James Potter do swear on my magic and life that I am Harry James Potter, The Lord Rahl, King of Ebinissia and head of the houses Gryffindor, Slytherin, Black and Potter. expecto patronum." A silver beast that stood on two legs covered in fur with two leathery wing came out of his wand and looked around the room searching for any threats, "see I am still alive and I have my magic so I am who I said I am."

After the Malfoys had composed themselves Narcissa stood and said "Lord Rahl I wish to divorce Lucius due to breach of contract and request to be accepted back into the Black family." Lucius went red at that statement but he was almost apocalyptic when Draco stood and took out his wand and stated "I Draco Lucius Malfoy do swear on my life and magic that I will never join the death eaters or the dark lord as I never wanted to in the first place. So mote it be." A flash of light came from his wand as the oath was accepted he then cast a lumos to show that he still had his magic and waved at harry to show he was still alive. Harry nodded and said "I lord Rahl, king of Ebinissia, lord of the houses Gryffindor, Slytherin, Black and Potter accept your oath Draco and welcome you into the Black family, Narcissa your marriage is now annulled from Lucius and welcome back into the Black family Narcissa." Lucius jumped to his feet and drew his wand "you have taken my wife and son you will pay for that Potter. Avada…" he was clouted across the face by a red armored fist from Dena "you bitch you will suffer first for that, Crucio…. Ahhhhhhhhh" he screamed as his magic twisted in his gut giving him pain he had never felt before it was even worse than the dark lord Crucio on a bad day.

Everyone winced at the screaming of the man on the floor, Dena however leaned down and said "that was a really big mistake you shouldn't have tried to use your magic against me it is now mine I can give you pain as I see fit, now stand the more time you take to stand the more painful it will be for you." She kicked him then, Lucius struggled to his feet panting in pain, he sneered at Dena, "oh that was deliciously nasty" she stated as Lucius began screaming again.


End file.
